crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempus
Overview Tempus (pronounced TEM-pus), also known as the Lord of Battles or The Foehammer, is the god of war. His dogma is primarily concerned with honorable battle, forbidding cowardice and encouraging the use of force of arms to settle disputes. Also known as Uthgar to those of savage linage, he is worshiped by the Uthgardt tribes who take their name from his, though they admire his savage rage rather than the honorable ruler aspect. Physical Description Always depicted as a hulking brute of muscle in golden plate, usually riding a dark warhorse , Tempus is the very picture of a War God. As betting the Foehammer, he is usually shown as wielding a gigantic warhammer in one hand, but as the War God, he is know to wield many weapons at various times. Worshipers Faerûn is a violent land, and thus from sheer number of worshipers Tempus is one of the mightiest deities in the Realms. Nearly everyone who drew a sword or nocked an arrow had fought alongside a cleric of the Foehammer, and just as many had fought against one. Temples to the Lord of Battle look more like military fortresses than the archetypal temple. They feature barracks, mess halls, armories, and training grounds. Due to its tendency to have followers and priests on both sides of any engagement, the church of Tempus has no central authority that might support one side or the other exclusively. Within a given temple or order, however, there is a strict hierarchy and chain of command (see below) Orders ; Order of the Broken Blade : The Order of the Broken Blade honour those warriors and clergy who were injured in Tempus's service and canno longer fight on the front lines. ; Order of the Steel Fang : The Order of the Steel Fang is an elite fighting order within the church of Tempus, whose members are often assigned to the most dangerous duties and led by battle-hardened clergymen. Many mercenary companies and knightly fighting orders of crusaders also avail themselves of a connection to the church. Hierarchy All clergymen of Tempus are known as "Hammers". Each Hammer receives their own ceremonial armor, depending on their rank. Hammers ares broken down further into ranks: * Acolyte: The lowest in the hierarchy, they wear leather jackets and baldrics. * Stalwart: Priests, who wear chainmail. * Hardhar: Warrior-priests, who wear breastplates and bracers. * Arahar: Battle-chaplains, who wear splint mail. * Rauthat: Swordmasters, who wear plate mail with shoulder spikes. * Direhar: Guardian priests, who wear full plate. * Warlyon: High priests, who wear gilded magic plate mail that enabled flight. Dogma Tempus' orders to all combatants are simple and direct: # Be fearless # Never turn away from a fight. # Obey the rules of war. Rituals The words "Tempus thanks you" are used by the deity's faithful in conjunction with the response "and I thank Tempus" to indicate the completion of a deed that would please Tempus. Notable Worshipers * Corwyn Solarius (along with his father Corvus) is a devotee of Tempus and a Paladin of his faith. Corwyn believes he has a unique divine connection to Tempus Category:Gods Category:Major Pantheon